


Morning Routine

by CloversDreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, axel is dramatic for no reason, axel loves saix hair, early morning routine, saix knows he loves it, so do I ngl, theyre soft and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Saïx found that Axel was lying on his back now, with his hands neatly folded across his stomach.The pose was too familiar and he was obviously not sleeping. The redhead really needed to stop hanging out with the princesses when they visited other worlds. The stories were going right to his head. Saïx waltzed over to the bed and stood by his side. His tone was as flat as the expression on his face as he muttered, “Time to wake up, you self-proclaimed sleeping beauty.”As expected, he was only met with a fake snore in response. However, he did notice the corner of Axel’s mouth twitch as if he was fighting back a smile. Of course he was.





	Morning Routine

 

Saïx opened his eyes and let them adjust to the soft light in the room. It was morning already. He turned his head to the left just in time to see a green eye open and peek at him. It quickly shut and then he heard a soft, obviously fake, snore. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft, red locks.

“I know you’re awake,” Saïx muttered as he rolled over to his side of the bed. He sat up and stretched, only to turn and look at Axel over his shoulder when he heard a louder and even more obviously fake snore. He rolled his eyes then turned back around and said, “I’m not playing your little game this morning.”

There was no response this time, not even a snore. So it was one of _those_ mornings. Very well, two could play this ridiculous game. Saïx got off of the bed and wandered around the room without another word to the ‘sleeping’ man. He gathered his clothing for the day then headed to take a quick shower. Surely the redhead would tire of his own game by the time he finished and they could actually get the day started.

Saïx left the bathroom door cracked just a bit, as a little incentive to get Axel’s attention. He turned on the shower then stepped into it once it warmed up. They both had a lot of hair between them so they went through shampoo quickly. That meant they were always buying new ones and different brands. Axel was insistent on them being fun scents. That was all well and good but Saïx didn’t need any of that crazy stuff. He was a simple man.

He grabbed the red bottle and looked it over just to make sure it was what he wanted. Ah, yes, the scentless kind with camellia oil that always left his hair feeling positively luxurious. Perfect for running one’s fingers through, if he did say so himself. It was the one consistent item in their shower, thank  goodness. He scrubbed it into his hair then let it sit as he washed the rest of himself. He glanced over at the bathroom door a few times, half expecting to see Axel peeking at him with that silly grin on his face. He wasn’t there. Not that Saïx was disappointed by such. It was good that he had some peace and quiet for once. An uninterrupted shower was rare.

He rinsed his hair then turned off the water. He dried himself off and got dressed, quite aware of just how quiet it was in the apartment. Living with a red-haired loudmouth made that an uncommon occurrence indeed. Saïx hung up his wet towel then finally stepped out of the bathroom. His gaze immediately landed upon the bed. He found that Axel was lying on his back now, with his hands neatly folded across his stomach.

The pose was too familiar and he was obviously not sleeping. The redhead really needed to stop hanging out with the princesses when they visited other worlds. The stories were going right to his head. Saïx waltzed over to the bed and stood by his side. His tone was as flat as the expression on his face as he muttered, “Time to wake up, you self-proclaimed sleeping beauty.”

As expected, he was only met with a fake snore in response. However, he did notice the corner of Axel’s mouth twitch as if he was fighting back a smile. Of course he was. He’d done this princess shtick at least every few days since they’d moved in together. Lately, it’d become more of a daily occurrence.

Saïx knew that the goal was to be ‘awoken by true love’s kiss’. As much as he adored the guy, if you asked him, Axel spent way too much time exploring ridiculous worlds. The bits he decided to try and incorporate into their lives could get just a tad crazy. He crossed his arms and waited another moment before he mumbled, “Well, I’m going to go make breakfast and eat it all myself then.”

Saïx didn’t bother to wait for a response that wouldn’t come. He simply turned and left the room. Maybe the smell of food cooking would finally rouse the redhead. It had worked in the past. He tied his hair back into a messy bun as he headed towards the kitchen, then tucked a stray strand behind his right ear. He’d run a brush through it later on.

He decided to prepare a meal that was simple enough since he wasn’t actually that hungry. He was more interested in tea right now. He made that alongside the food and when it was all said and done, he set two places at the kitchen table. It was only after that when he realized that it was still way too quiet. Just how long was his ridiculous boyfriend going to play his silly games?

Saïx stomped all the way back to their bedroom and right up to the side of the bed again, where his ‘sleeping’ boyfriend still lay. His gaze was drawn to the shimmer of Axel’s lips. Saïx narrowed his eyes and asked, “Did you put on lip gloss just to try and tempt me?”

“No. I’m asleep so I couldn’t do something like that,” Axel muttered without opening his eyes. He puckered his shiny lips slightly afterwards.

“Are you seriously not going to get up today without a kiss?” Saïx sighed. He watched the little smile play at the edges of his boyfriend’s lips. He knew when he was defeated. This ridiculous redhead always seemed to have the upper hand no matter the situation. Not that he’d ever say such a thing out loud. Well, time to get it over with. Against his own better judgement Saïx bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon Axel’s lips.

“My prince!” Axel exclaimed as his eyes snapped open. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Saïx’s neck before he could get away. He pulled him down for another kiss, this one a lot more intense than the last. When they finally parted he smiled from ear to ear and wiggled his eyebrows as he hummed, “You know that true love’s kiss is like a binding marriage contract right?”

“Not on this planet, it isn’t. And who even said I was your true love?” Saïx asked as he eyed the redhead curiously.

“ _You_ did when you asked me to date you~” Axel replied in a cheery, singsong voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled from ear to ear.

Saïx turned his head and cleared his throat. He ignored the way that he felt his cheeks start to burn and replied, “I think you misunderstood my heat of the moment confession.”

“Nah, I heard you loud and clear. Both what you said and what you left unsaid. Cause I know you better than you know yourself.” Axel rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a soft ‘oof’. He was on his feet a second later then gave Saïx a quick kiss on his rosy cheek. He quickly turned on his heels and started to march from the room as he declared, “Hope you made a lot! I’m starved!”

“Aren’t you even going to put on a shirt?” Saïx couldn’t help but ask the half-naked man. Though he currently wore boxers, which was a small miracle, he showed no sign of putting anything on.

Axel stopped and turned to look at him over his shoulder. He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he replied, “It’s more of a pecs out kind of morning, dontcha think?”

Saïx was speechless as he watched Axel saunter off. It was clear that the guy knew he was being watched so he made the effort to sway his hips just a bit more than necessary. Saïx pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer. He shook his head and let out a soft sigh. It was already such a ridiculous morning and the day had barely even started. Such was life when it came to living with Axel, he supposed. He didn’t know what it said about _him_ that he wouldn’t change a thing about the guy.

He hurried out of the room, suddenly aware that his boyfriend would absolutely eat both their meals if he took too long. Saïx made it about halfway before he heard someone call out to him. He stopped and turned towards the living room to see Axel kneeling on the couch and motioning for him to come over. He took a single step into the room then narrowed his eyes at the brush that the redhead waved around.

“What’d you stop for? That hair of yours is in desperate need of attention so come sit.” Axel pat the couch with his free hand for emphasis. He continued to grin as he waited.

“The food–”

“Will be fine reheated,” Axel cut him off. He tilted his head and batted his eyes as he added, “come on.”

Saïx couldn’t exactly argue with that. Not to mention he was absolutely right about his poor hair needing some help. In lieu of a response he simply walked into the room and around the couch then sat down. He huffed softly to himself when he heard Axel’s delighted squeak.

The next thing he felt was the quick bun he’d put his hair into being undone. His blue hair cascaded down to his mid-back once it was free. After that he felt the gentlest brush of fingers against the back of his neck. Axel always loved to tangle his fingers in his hair, ever since they were younger. It would be a lie to say that Saïx hadn’t also been into it. The feeling was nostalgic and calming. He couldn’t help but let out a soft, approving hum.

“It never ceases to amaze me just how beautiful your hair is,” Axel hummed mostly to himself as he played with the blue locks. His fingers carefully ran through them and removed what knots he could without tugging or making it painful.

“Though I don’t understand why that is, I can’t say I disapprove of your fascination,” Saïx replied with a little smirk. He tilted his head slightly when he felt Axel move his hair aside to reveal the crescent moon tattoo on the back of his neck. The soft kiss placed there sent a chill down his spine, as it always did. He shut his eyes and nibbled on his bottom lip to keep the content sigh from escaping.

Axel hummed to himself as he began to brush the long hair he adored so much. He was gentle with it, as always, even though Saïx had told him countless times that he didn’t need to be treated like some fragile doll. He knew that but didn’t want to risk hurting his boyfriend or damaging his ridiculously soft hair. He only paused when a loud growl filled the otherwise silent room. He placed his free hand upon his stomach and snickered softly.

Saïx opened his eyes and sighed, “I knew you were hungry. Let’s go eat.”

“Gimmie a sec, I’m almost done.” Axel continued to brush his hair without a care in the world. Nothing else mattered right now. His stomach was just being dramatic.

“Lea…” Saïx warned. He felt hands on either side of his head and allowed it to be tilted backwards. He couldn’t help but smile when the redhead planted a sweet kiss upon his forehead.

“All right, let me look at you,” Axel hummed. He waited for Saïx to turn towards him then he squinted and pretended to stroke a fake beard. He nodded and said, “As I thought. You’re an absolute vision of perfection and my hair-styling skills are amazing. You really do look like my prince charming when all tidied up.”

Saïx rolled his eyes as Axel jumped to his feet and grabbed his hand. He let himself be pulled from the couch so they could finally head to the kitchen for their long overdue breakfast. There was a hop in the redhead’s step that was unnecessarily adorable.

“I hope you made enough for seconds~” Axel hummed as he marched his way towards the kitchen.

“You haven’t even started on your first portion,” Saïx mumbled. Not that he’d deny him the seconds either way.

“Yeah but I’m _that_ hungry.” Axel pat his stomach and frowned as he added, “Practically wasting away over here. What will you cuddle with for warmth at night if I turn to dust?”

Saïx snorted when Axel turned towards him then batted his eyes and made a fake whimpering sound. He knew he was weak. He knew that he shouldn’t look directly at the pout, fake as it was. Yet Saïx did look. He felt his resolve crumble into nothing and that was the end of that. He put his hand on the back of Axel’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The delighted hum he received in return made him smile as he leaned into it.

“Not exactly the sustenance I thought we were going to have but I’ll take it,” Axel purred with a dreamy look in his eyes.

A little half-smile spread across Saïx’s face before he replied, “Oh, be quiet. You couldn’t live off of kisses alone.”

“I absolutely could! Your love sustains me!” Axel exclaimed.

“In that case,” Saïx kissed his cheek then finally entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He took a sip of his lukewarm tea then said, “you can live off that while I eat actual food.”

Axel sat down next to him and scooted his chair just a bit closer. He had a wide grin upon his face as he hummed, “On second thought, if I have _both_ I’ll be that much more powerful.”

“Yeah?” Saïx asked right before he took a bite of his food. It wasn’t hot anymore, but it wasn’t actually terrible room temperature.

“Unstoppable, really.” Axel nodded. A grin spread across his face then he leaned over and kissed Saïx on the cheek. His voice was a playful hum as he said, “Kind of like your love for me.”

“You sound pretty confident about that,” Saïx mumbled while he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Of course I am! Just as much as I am about the fact that you’ll marry me one day in the distant future, mister prince!” Axel laughed.

Saïx watched the cheery redhead continue to ramble on about a subject he couldn’t even follow. Axel had food in his mouth as he talked and not a single care in the world. It was unbecoming and rude. Yet Saïx wouldn’t change a single thing about him. He turned his attention back to his own food and muttered under his breath, “Maybe not as distant as you think.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn’t have any fluff posted for these two and decided to change that! Completely on a whim cause it be like that sometimes XD
> 
> I love these two so mucccch! I just want them to be soft and happy and so in love its gross <3<3<3
> 
> I wonder how Isa will propose hmm >:3
> 
> Ok but what if they both played the princess one morning?? Would they just not get up at all?? X’D d o r k s


End file.
